Silly ménage à trois sometimes ENG
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen, Tommy Joe Ratliff. The title says it all - a hot threesome. Meeting with friends turns into an orgy. / Idea by me, translation by Karola Hikaru. Reviews make me beyond happy :


This is a translation of one of my fanfictions, "Silly ménage à trois sometimes" by fantastic fanartist and fanfiction author** Karola Hikaru**. Go everybody check her out on deviantART (she's **KarolaKH** there) - she makes some epic piece of magic, let me tell you.

**Silly ménage à trois sometimes**

ADAM'S POV

TV's screen turned completely black and credits appeared few seconds later. Sauli, Tommy and me- is if right on cue- stretched our arms over couch's headrest.

We've just finished watching "Bridesmaids". Yes, typically girls' movie. With one 'small' exception. It wasn't girls'- not at all! We were literally laughing our asses off, especially at the dresses try-on moment!

We thought that beer doesn't really suit this movie, so we drank few...dozen drinks instead, what made it even funnier.

We still had plenty of time before our meeting with Sasha, Terrence and Camilla, so we decided to watch one more movie, another comedy. In the meantime, Tommy made his unsteady way to the bathroom and I took bottles of vodka from the liquor cabinet, to make us drinks. I leaned over the table and managed only to put bottles on it before Sauli's palm gripped on my buttock.

I bit my lower lip and turned around, smiling, ready to tell him something, but Sauli was right behind me, keeping his hands on my ass and he reached my lips in a split second, starting a fiery kiss.

He led me to the couch and gently pushed, then sat on me astride. Easily and contently, I felt how our growing hard-ond rub each other, making Sauli's breath speed up. Warm air, exhaled from his mouth right into mine, vibrated inside me fantastically.

Somewhere far away, I noticed sound of the pouring water and woke enough to remember about Tommy's presence. I split away from Sauli and murmured"

"Tommy"

Sauli only shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem for me"

"Cuz you're a bit drunk" I laughed quietly

"Buuut...if you weren't drunk too, you wouldn't let me...do...maybe...this..." while saying this, Sauli placed his palms on my swollen and pulsating member, petting and massaging.

I shivered and moaned, a bit louder than planned. Biting my lips was quite painful, but still any, way to hush my moans, caused by my boyfriend. I didn't even oppose, when Sauli unzipped my jeans and his hands touched my cock. They started petting him gently and I was lost in the pleasure, unmindful of anything else, until Tommy entered the room.

Bassist froze, seeing us, doing...well, what we were doing at the moment. Personally, I was only half-conscious, because of the all-embracing sensations, provided to me by Sauli. My eyes were half-closed, breath quick and unstable. I didn't really care about anything except fastening pleasant caress of my cock, given to me by my unbelievably talented boy.

Sauli, in turn, was more than just a bit tipsy, so he only smiled at surprised and confused Tommy. Well…It doesn't happen all the time, that you leave your friends for a short moment in a bathroom and after coming back, you catch them in the middle of the foreplay, does it?

Yet, what surprised and nearly woke me up, was what Sauli said. Nearly, as he kept intensely rubbing my cock, so I wasn't actually too aware of everything happening around me. My ears barely caught Sauli's voice, saying:

"Wanna join, Tommy?"

Ok. Cool. I was almost sure it must be some weird dream. I'd never suspect Sauli of such a perversion. This situation itself…Something like this would never ever cross my mind, even in my most secret kinky fantasies. Ok, ok, UNLESS it was in my kinky fantasies.

Buuut, what REALLY surprised me was Tommy's reaction.

He approached us hesitantly and kneeled next to Sauli, staring deeply into his eyes. He leaned forwards and closed his eyes. I observed them carefully, really trying to focus, despite constant and fast pace of the caresses. Very, very slowly, Tommy came closer to Sauli, their lips only half inch away. Finn wetted his lips with a tongue and leaned forwards, covering a distance, until their lips met in the passionate kiss. Sweet sound of their tongues, dancing their wild dance. Tension and spark between my ex and current boyfriend. Passion. Extremely sexy and hot sight to see.

Tommy placed his hand on Sauli's one- this one, that was currently surrounding my cock. Now, he was the one to control the intensity of the caress. They didn't stop kissing, nay! it kept getting only hotter and more passionate with every second.

One moment, Tommy parted from Sauli, only to move lips to his neck and lick, kiss the tattoo-covered skin instead. Finn's tattoo reminded me of something between fairy and the butterfly, if anyone asked me… This was my favorite place to kiss Sauli, his weak point- he literally begged for more, even if I only brushed this spot with a finger. And Tommy…seemed to have known it somehow. Sauli was moaning quietly, way too lost in the pleasure given by my bassist. His grip on my member loosened, but Tommy kept the pace anyway.

I could feel my climax coming. Honestly, I was surprised I haven't come earlier, just from watching Sauli and Tommy, playing with each other so well, in front of me. Well, they were only kissing passionately, but something inside told me that it wasn't the end. I was hell right.

Tommy pushed their palms from my cock and stopped driving Sauli crazy, as well. He looked at me meaningfully and I lifted my hips up, so he could take my pants and briefs off. In the meantime, Sauli got rid of his own and Tommy's clothes.

I sent Tommy to the bedroom, to get us a lube. Before he came back, Sauli glued to me whole, his skin burning and sparking to the touch of mine. I felt his hard, pulsating member on my thigh. He nuzzled into my bare chest, hand slid along my torso and rested on a hip. Sauli tilted his head back and looked into my eyes.

"I liked the way we did it yesterday."

"Me too" I smiled at the memory of last night. For the first time, Sauli was on top, and his domination was a real turn-on "Wanna do it again later?" I leaned and gently bit his neck

"Totally" he purred, sighing in pleasure. He brushed my hair with his slender fingers while I was continuing the caress "Maybe…we could…repeat it now? Right now?"

Slight shock made me leave my boyfriend's smooth neck alone and look deeply into his eyes. He bit his lower lip nervously, returning the stare.

"Meaning now as NOW? With Tommy?" I assured. He nodded with visible unrest. He's been wondering about my reaction to this idea, for sure. I smiled and embraced him, kissing his forehead "Everythin' for you, sweetheart"

His lips were pressed to my neck and I could feel his lips widen in a smile, brushing my skin.

At that moment, Tommy came back with a tube of lube in his hand. He gave it to me, and I handed it over to Sauli. When he was dealing with the opening, I took care of Tommy, kissing him passionately just like the way we used to love it- our tongues fought for domination, shivers ran down our bodies.

I pushed him gently on the couch, making him partly sit, partly lay. I broke the kiss and moved my lips to his neck, sliding between his legs. Second later, Sauli joined us and kneeled behind me. Couch turned out long enough for the three of us.

My lips moved to Tommy's pierced nipples, unbelievably sensitive for a touch, and I so knew how to make Tommy scream in pleasure. I caressed them with a tongue, kissed, slightly bit, and Tommy kept panting heavily, sighing and squirming under my touch.

I felt Sauli's palm moving down my backbone and loosening my muscles. Simultaneously, cool and lube-coated, wet fingers of the second hand slid inside me. I howled in pleasure. He penetrated me slowly and carefully, preparing. In the meantime, I started rubbing Tommy's member. My hand moved slowly from the base to the tip, changing pace of rubbing , what made my musician pant hardly and purr loudly, with his eyes closed.

Sauli was pushing his fingers in and out of me quickly, widening the entrance. Soon, third finger joined, and I curved in the wave of pleasure. I was sighing and moaning right into Tommy's torso, feeling Sauli's kisses placed along my backbone. Sweet, butterfly kisses, from time to time replaced by some unidentified patterns tongue- drawn at the bottom of my back.

I still was covering Tommy's chest in kisses, my left hand rubbing him, and my right hand leaning on the couch's rest, when Sauli pulled his fingers out. Yet, I was still busy with Tommy. My head was full of memories from this period of us two, being together. We complemented each other perfectly, and felt fantastic in a bed. Like he once told, I was his only exception. And so he was mine- I've never, before or after, been with a straight.

Somewhere, I heard a rustle of condom's pack being torn. I forced myself to come back to the reality. When I realized, what I was doing right in this moment, my lips- still pressed to Tommy's underbelly- widened in a smile, and I was sure, he felt it on his skin. Me, both my ex and current boyfriends doing it together? My current and ex boys making out right in front of my eyes and jerking me off together? Oh hell yes, we gotta repeat it one day!

Sauli slid his hand slowly and gently along my backbone, to relax me and began entering me slowly. I automatically tensed, not allowing him to go deeper, but he grabbed my member and started rubbing it intensely, so my muscles loosened immediately and let him in completely. He pulled out a bit and slowly entered me again.

Pace of his hands, working my dick off and his moves inside me were identical: slow, sensual and sweet. I adjusted my rhythm of Tommy's caress to him. My bassist leaned and his lips sealed on mine. I was hoping that Sauli won't be mad or jealous. Me myself, and Tommy- I hope- as well, we both found it only non-committal sex, nothing more than just a time-killing play. We didn't plan to make up. I hoped it will convince Sauli to repeat, what we've just began, and it was already so hot…

Sauli's thrusts inside me speeded up, and he started moaning, breathing quickly. His hand moves fastened too, so I had to adjust my petting of Tommy, who started panting and purring right into my mouth. He indeed was such a pretty kitty, especially now. Moans of us three synchronized and intermingled.

Suddenly, Sauli tangled his free hand's fingers into my hair and pulled me back, breaking my kiss with Tommy. I was sure he wanted me to kiss him instead now, so I turned my head to him, ready to meet his lips, but I was…ignored? Sauli leaned forwards and sank into Tommy's full lips, immediately getting a return. I felt a pang of jealousy- he wanted to kiss Tommy, not me? Yet…Their tongues fought for a dominance. It was all happening few inches away from me. As hot, sexy and stimulating as only few things can ever be. I leaned and bit Sauli's neck, sucking and licking the butterfly, tattooed on his skin.

In addition, Sauli's moves inside me, as well as of our wrists on our members, grew in speed and wildness. We lost our mutual rhythm, our moves became rapider and more erratic. I lose track of my thoughts myself too. All that was in my head was Sauli's hip's moves, his soft palm moving along my dick and my own hand on Tommy's. Sauli and Tommy were still kissing deeply, though their pants and moans weren't making it too easy for them. I nuzzled into Sauli's neck, inhaling fresh and sporty scent of his perfumes. I couldn't stop loud moan, when he speeded up, probably not even controlling his own moves. No porn star would consider my moans a disgrace…

I increased the pace of my hand. Tommy shivered- I knew he was on the edge, and so was I. Sauli kept me in this belief, intensifying caress of my member. After few quick, strong thrusts I reached my loud fulfillment, ejaculating on my bassist's stomach, what seemed to have advanced his own orgasm, as he reached it short moment after, moaning right into Sauli's mouth. Our screams and moans blended into one, and few seconds later Sauli's scream joined as well, when he came inside me.

Wild lust. Alcoholic intoxication. Almost animalistic craving for sex. Absolute newness. Curiosity. Risk.

Yes...I knew we're going to repeat it one day, and not only once. It was way too hot, too sexy, too stimulating, to leave it as a one-time excess. Just like in our favorite song from the first album: _Kind of ménage à trois sometimes…_


End file.
